LeahxJake oneshots
by The Silica Pen
Summary: 8 oneshots that pair Leah and Jacob. They are all kind rubish and I don't plan on updateing them. Rated T for mature theames and some laguage
1. Chapter 1

The teenage girl hand rested on the handle of her front door. The rain was still striking her but she was so numb from the cold that she couldn't feel it. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Oh, Leah's home." She heard her brother hang up the phone and without looking at him she started up the stairs. Before she was half way her brother's voice drifted up to her, "Hey Leah, mum said to tell you dinner at six."

"Thanks Seth but I already ate." Her voice was little more than a croak. She didn't turn, continued up the stairs and entered her room, it was dark but her keen eyes could see well enough. She shook the water out of her matted hair, it hadn't been washed for weeks.

Flopping down on her unmade bed she looked up at the ceiling for the hundredth time that week. "Jacob where are you?" Her voice was small in the large room, all most lost in the emptiness. _Seth and the others say you're in Canada but can't pinpoint you._ She sighed loudly

_How could you just leave. _She knew he wouldn't answer even if he could hear her. As the thought crossed her mind she knew what she had to do, in a few seconds she was out the window.

Leah hit the ground on four paws and started running leaving her shredded clothes behind. She wasn't sure why but no one was phased at the moment, a lucky break, she only felt the faint echo of Jacob's thoughts. She was headed for the highest point around, the forest reduced to a green blur, Leah was the fastest in the whole pack.

She reached out with her thoughts hoping to get a response from the large russet wolf.

_Go away Leah!_

_Jacob! _But there was only silence in reply. Leah felt a rush of heat that extended to the end of each of her hairs. The others hadn't been able to get a response from him and he had called her by name.

She reached the top of mountain and howled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob was on patrol solo when it happened. He had been there for a wolves first faze before but this time it was different, something was off. _Hey hello! Whose there. _But there was no answer just flashes of where he was.

Jacob let out a howl and soon felt others phasing. The first voice to enter his mind was Quil _Hey Jake who's the new wolf?_

_Don't know, can't get an answer._

_Fan out we need to find them. _Sam's voice was tinged with worry. Before long Embry and Paul had joined them in the search

_Is this all we have?_

_Yeah everyone else is busy._

_But Seth said he would be along soon, had to get the groceries back to Sue._

Jacob tuned them out concentrating on the search. Suddenly a new scent hit his nose it was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who it belonged to. _Hey Sam found a new scent, could be the new wolf._

_OK follow it see where it leads. Who's closest to Jacob?_

_Me_

_Seth when did you get here? We didn't even notice you._

_Just now, I've been worrying about my sister. She hasn't been home for dinner yet and if shes near the wolf . . ._

Seth petered out but the unfinished sentence hung over them like a guillotine. They had all seen what Sam had done to Emily when she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Right Seth go with Jacob, the rest of you keep searching!_

Jacob was rooting through the memories of his new brother looking for a clue of his whereabouts when two pictures flowed down the link. The first was of part of the forest he recognized, but it was different, claw marks in the trees all around and deep ruts in the ground. The second made him stumble, the wolf was looking at Leah and he could feel the hatred and anger directed at her.

_Jacob, Seth think you can take this? He seems to be calm now. Just unfase him and explain, got it?_

_Yep._

_On it chief._

Jacob sighed and shared the memory he had found with the young boy _but._

_No. _

_What. _

_Huh. _

_We have to hurry! Where is he?_

_Follow me. _The duo burst through the trees and saw the beast in pain.

_Jake this scent it's Leah's but there's something else. So I'm gonna go try and find her._

_Right I'm gonna unfase and wait for him to be ready. _If he was right then this wasn't something he needed to see.

Jacob stirred hours later, he wouldn't let anyone take over watching. The wolf had gone quite and was slowly shrinking and taking on a more human form complete with all the bit he shouldn't have.

"Get up Leah." He was turned around to give her some privacy, "There's some clothes for you down there. Now if you will excuse me."

"Jake are you OK? You look terrible, Have you had any sleep?"

"Naw, I'm fine." He then walked out of sight and collapsed, asleep before he hit the ground. In his dreams he thought he heard a girl whisper 'Thank you' and felt a kiss on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Good god what the hell was I thinking. Crap, crap, crap and did I mention CRAP!

_Dude calm down remember Bella and Edward did it well. Now hurry up! Don't you dare leave my sister at the alter._

_OK, OK Seth calm down I'm on my way now_

I can't believe I ever had the nerve to propose to Leah Clearwater, or that she said yes! I pray to any gods that are listening that this go off without a hitch, and could you pass it along to any that aren't listening please?

_Hey hey what could go wrong?_

_Seth are you seriously asking that question? It's a room full of werewolves and vampires, _along with all the innocents, if something went wrong it would not be pretty.

_Yeah but you couldn't help it. Bella had to come since she invited you to hers and Leah was adamant that Charlie replaced dad. _The young shape shifter sighed at the memory of his late father. _Edward and Bella are kinda a package deal now and they refused to come without Nessie. Guess you could have stopped the rest of the Cullens if it weren't for Alice. _Ah yes the future seer who insisted she saw them there.

_And what about the two packs of werewolves huh? I only wanted my own here._

_Well Sam would never forgive you for keeping him out. I'm just glad Leah's over him enough for him to come._

_But did he have to bring his pack?_

_Well. . ._

_Shut up Seth._

_Will do._

For a while the only sound was my paws impacting the forest floor. God I feel like I've been running for days_, you better have a tux waiting._

_Yeah we do and we didn't drop you that far away._

_So why Charlie?_

_Heaven only knows._

No when it comes to Leah not even heaven knows.

After pounding up the steps and shrugging into the tuxedo Seth was holding I dragged a comb through my hair and rinsed my mouth. "So do I look OK?"

Seth sighed, "Yes yes you look dreamy now come on!" He insisted pushing me out the room, "And can you please get Leah to stop thinking about your wedding night before she phases? I never did get rid of that mental image, not what I needed to see." He shivered.

By this point we were stood at the alter waiting for the ceremony to start so I whispered back, "I think she did it on purpose." But right at that moment the music started and Leah stepped out, suddenly my fears about the most unorthodox wedding vanished. I no longer cared that I was an alpha marrying my beta or that the flower girl was the only half-human half-vampire in existence. Who cares that half the guests were only breathing out of habit and the other half spent there free time on all fours.

I was lucky I had Seth to nudge me when it was time to say 'I do' cause I wasn't listening to the vicar and when he got to the bit about kissing I was still dazed so Leah, beautiful Leah, decided that she could now kiss the groom.


	4. Chapter 4

What had I done! He's doing it for me and there's nothing I can do! It was my fault, we had thought we had all the newborns and were making sure we had all the pieces. I had caught the scent of a bloodsucker, I was so happy that I could take one on my own.

I jumped forwards and bit down on it's arm but it was ready and swung it's other arm round in a wide arc. Impacting with my side I heard a loud crack, like a gunshot right in my ears. The newborn grabbed my neck and slammed me down on the ground, pain shooting through my broken ribs.

The bloodsucker was over me then, it's blood red eyes sparkling, reaching out to hug me, a hug that would kill me. Everything was going slow as if this was some sports slow mo replay. As the newborns arms closed around me something hit me in the side pushing me out of the way.

"She going to be alright, just keep her in bed OK?" The voice brought me out of unconsciousness.

"That may not be so easy with Leah." That one was my brother Seth. I could hear the worry in his voice. I tried to sit up and open my eyes but the fresh flash of pain knocked me out again.

Within days I was healed enough to go out, and so that was how I ended up outside Jacob's door. Stepping inside I saw him covered in braces, I only needed my side bound but he was still so broken that I felt tears begin the well up in my eyes.

"Hey Leah, what you doing here?" His voice was so week that I couldn't help my self, the tears started to flow. "Leah, whats up?"

"You idiot why would you save me?" I was yelling and couldn't stop, "Look at yourself that can't be worth my life! Nothing is worth my life!"

Before I knew what was happening his arms were around me. "Thank you for living Leah. Remember your life is worth any sacrifice." My tears were pouring down my face now, completely uncontrolled. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

I never did believe in love at first sight. Then it happened to me or rather it happened to Sam. We were the best couple but then my cousin visited and that all changed.

I now know it's called 'imprinting' and gives you no choice in the matter. Sam thinks that it's to give you the best chance to pass on the gene and Billy says it's to make the strongest wolves, but whichever way you look at it I'm still not the one getting imprinted on.

What's wrong with me?

The thought bounced around my head for hours on end every day, and now running the line it was all I could think about.

_Hey Leah, my turn get some sleep. _Jacob's thoughts became confused as he sensed the coarse mine were taking. _Nothings wrong with you Leah._

_Yeah right fearless leader like you know anything, you have us playing nanny for a bunch of leaches._ I taunted, trying to stop him seeing what had caused the question.

_Come on Leah get some sleep, you can tell me whats wrong in the mourning. Kay?_

_Right Jake whatever. _I mentally rolled my eyes as I unfazed.

Sighing I pulled my t-shirt and shorts from the cord round my ankle and struggled into them. I lay down on the soft moss knowing that I would probably tell Jake everything tomorrow.

No I still don't believe in love at first sight, but love that grows from friendship that's a different matter. I drifted off into a deep sleep. My dreams centered around my new alpha and how I hoped he wouldn't imprint any time soon.

Yeah love's a funny thing.


	6. Chapter 6

The two wolves paws pounded the floor as they raced across Italy for their goal. One was large and russet colored, he was on point with the younger looking wolf on his left, no one was taking the spot on his right, was a sandy color.

Reaching a cliff they slowed to a halt. Volterra rose out of the surrounding landscape, a huge walled city, no easy way to attack visible.

_Jake. _the younger wolf's voice quivered. _Whats the plan?_

_Seth if you're scared just go home. I can do this myself!_

_NO! _The boy barked. _I will save her for the same reason that you will. Love._

_Good. With your help this will be easier. Not much but still. . ._

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Both wolves spun around to see the ash gray cloak of the Vulturi, "A pair of pups hoping to save their pack mate. Too bad we still need the info she can give us. Would go quicker if Aro was here but oh well" A sadistic glint sparkled in her blood red eyes. "Well while your here you might as well take these back"

Two pieces of cloth fluttered to the ground, it took Jacob what seemed like an eternity to register what was right in front of him. A tatty white top, burnt in some places, across the breast pocket was picked out in sequins was one word.

Leah.

A deafening growl ripped from his throat and he lept forwards but before he got to his target her eyes looked on him and flames engulfed him. The only think that mattered was the unimaginable pain. _Leah! _Jacob struggled to his feet _Leah! _He took one step forwards before his resolve broke and he collapsed again.

The vampire's child like voice broke as a scream ripped past her lips. Seth had got behind her and clamped his jaws on her neck. Jacob struggled to his feet becoming human as he went. He reached for the box of matches in his pocket.

The bloodsucker had now managed to get Seth off and onto the ground where he was writhing in pain. Jake now saw it was all an illusion and growled, "Hey bitch, how do you like being burned?" He flicked the lit match at her back, at the claw marks left by Seth's scrabbling claws. The highly flammable blood of a vampire lit and suddenly it was her turn to be engulfed in fire.

Jacob was howling before he was fully wolf. _Leah we're coming for you!_

_You know they will see this pyre right?_

_Yes and it will tell them that we stop for NOTHING!_


	7. Chapter 7

Leah lay on the floor caked with her own blood. Round her neck was a steel collar that if she phased would crush her wind pipe, killing her instantly. A chill wind blew through the room and her teeth rattled as she shivered.

The leaches had gone all out to degrade her. She was stripped naked and anywhere she wasn't bruised she was burnt, her skin raw. A chain linked her collar to the ground, stopping her from standing up. Her sparse meals were served in dog bowls. Her hands were bound in such a way that she had to eat with her face in the bowl. She opened her mouth but all the escaped her was a croak. Her throat was bone dry.

There was a grating sound as the door opened and her own personal torturer stepped in. Lucky her.

Anthony was tall with black streaks in his silver hair. Oddly for the vicious creature he was he had the honey-gold eyes of a 'vegetarian'. "You know I hate hurting a tasty tidbit like her. Yeah you're right. I know. FINE!" He always went on like this, as if there was someone next to him.

He drew his glinting sword, "Hey girlie get up, Tag wants to taste your blood." Leaning forwards he stabbed her in the back of the knee, "I'd rather taste you. Damn could you stop thinking about that Jacob guy."

"H-how d-d-did you. . ." Leah couldn't finish.

Anthony snickered, maybe to himself or maybe to his invisible companion, and ran his tongue up her back. "Cause it's Jacob this, Jacob that. Oh Jacob will save me, blah blah blah. Hope you spill your beans soon so I can get inside you, too bad about the whole poison to werewolves thing." He sighed melodramatically and jiggled the blade causing Leah to scream out. "Have to settle for one sword in you for now." He with drew his blade and left.

As the door swung shut he shot one last taunt at her, "You won't last till he saves you. See that fire in the distance? That's Jane finishing off him and some pup called Seth." The door slammed shut on Leah's cell and her hope.


	8. Chapter 8

The vampire stood perfectly balanced on the tip of the pine, his bare feet swaying with the thin branch. His gold eyes scanning the area. His ears picked out every animal in a few mile radius. He sniffed and winced at the smell of his quarry on the wind, "About time I got to kill a werewolf."

Without a moment off hesitation he swan dived off the tree, turning in the air to avoid the branches whipping past. Despite his speed he landed without disturbing a single leaf on the ground.

"Bout time Anthony."

"Sorry Tag but they aren't easy to pin point." Anthony shrugged.

Tag stepped forwards his skin losing it's bark texture. "No it wasn't. You just want even more glory." He sighed, "Oh well just tell me where they are."

Anthony reached out and grabbed his wrist, "2 miles south-west of here, two, aged about 17, one male black coat and pale trousers, the other female in . . . well to tell the truth I didn't notice her clothes." While he was talking Tag was changing, morphing into a shining gray sword that Anthony sheathed at his belt.

Moving swiftly but still leaving no trace of his presence. Before long he could hear them, both their words and their voices. "Leah, why is this so difficult?" _Damn she must think I'm an uncoordinated lump._

"I'm sure you'll get it Jake" _Bless him, the lovable lug._

Anthony stepped out and slashed the guys back with Tag, "Sorry to break up the dance lesson but we need to kill a werewolf and it doesn't matter which of you it is. Hey girl since I don't have time to get you to writhe in pleasure I'm gonna get you writhing in pain, 'k?" Anthony withdrew his blade from the wounded boy's back.

"Bastard!" He yelled jumping to his feet and charging the vampire.

"Tisk tisk. No fazing for you." He said bringing Tag round to strike him in the face, at the moment of impact it took the form of an axe. "Now Tag bite her." Anthony held out his sword and the end grew out into a vampire torso, his red eyes glinting, and sunk his teeth into Leah's ankle, Instantly her body arched in pain. "Bye babe." He called over his shoulder as he left at high speed, his sword at his belt again.

Leah's screams filled the air as Jacob crawled forwards, "Don't worry Leah I'm here." Reaching his beta he grabbed her ankle and began to suck blood from the wound, drawing the poison out.

"NO Jacob you'll die" Leah managed to gasp out.

"So? I don't care but you, you have to do something for me." the girl nodded, "Live and grow old, fall in love again, move on but don't leave my memory behind, get married and maybe even have some kids." He laughed and then his body was racked by a vicious cough, "Love to have a little Jacob Jr running around but oh well. Most of all I need you to kick ass in the dance contest." Jacob's body convulsed and spasmed. "Goodbye. Leah. Clearwater."


End file.
